CBeebiepedia Fanon: CBeebies Too
Cbeebies Too (formerly Cbeebies 2) will be the British second channel of CBeebies available in the United Kingdom and in the Republic of Ireland, generally presenting popular Cbeebies programming at other times of the day. Launching on 24 April 2020. The channel broadcasts occasional episodes of Hey Duggee, usually overnight. Shows * Teletubbies * Tweenies * Fimbles * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Topsy and Tim * Charlie and Lola * Mister Maker * Balamory * Me Too * ZingZillas * Doodle Do * SMarteenies * Bitsa * Bob the Builder * Story Makers * Brum * Come Outside * Step Inside * I Can Cook * Dora the Explorer * WordWorld * Woolly and Tig * Sarah and Duck * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Andy's Safari Adventures * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * Andy's Baby Animals * Andy's Secret Hideout * Andy's Aquatic Adventures * Andy and the Band * Andy's Wild Adventures * Andy's Wild Workouts * In the Night Garden... * Quondo Question and the Time-Travelling Machine * Junie B. Jones * Go Jetters * Hey Duggee * Tikkabilla * Thomas and Friends * Big Cook, Little Cook * Bear in the Big Blue House * Hi-5 (Australian version) * Something Special Presenters and Continuity Characters * Dodge T. Dog (played by Warrick Brownlow-Pike) * Oucho T. Cactus (played by Warrick Brownlow-Pike) * Mr. Robot (Discover + Do and Big Fun Time) * Aunt Poppy and Uncle Rupert (Discover + Do and Big Fun Time) * George the Fish (Bedtime Hour) * Geo the Hamster (Get Set Go) * Ben Cajee * Sam Michaels * Cat Sandion * Evie Pickerill * Alex Winters * Cerrie Burnell * Ryan Russell (The first 5 presenters (in this case, Sid Sloane, Nicole Davis, Sue Monroe, Chris Jarvis, and Pui Fan Lee) will guest present on occasions. Sometimes there will be a CBeebies character guest starring) Programming Blocks * Get Set Go (06.00 - 09.00 ET) - This morning block features programming designed for young children to get out of bed and motivated. Starts with Get Set Go (sung by Cat Sandion and Alex Winters), followed by This is CBeebies. * Discover + Do (09.00 - 15.00 ET) - This morning block is designed for children staying home from pre-school. It also features programming with learning themes such as shapes, colours, and feelings - peppered with songs and games. At 12.00 ET an hour will air called Lunch Time, with mostly story-like programming. * Big Fun Time (15.00 - 17.45 ET) - This afternoon block features programming designed for children returning home from pre-school. * Bedtime Hour (17.45 - 21.00 ET) - This evening block features calm, mostly story-like programming designed for children to go to bed. The final programme of the day is always CBeebies Bedtime Story, followed by Say Goodnight (A lullaby which closes the channel for the night). Then at 06.00 the following morning, the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. Schedules 06.00 - Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with This is CBeebies shortly followed by Me Too 06.25 - Me Too 06.45 - Bear in the Big Blue House 07.00 - Yo Gabba Gabba 07.30 - Topsy and Tim 07.40 - Tikkabilla 07.50 - Andy's Baby Animals 08.05 - Bob the Builder 09.00 - Get Set Go handovers to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, shortly followed by Hey Duggee 09.10 - Justin's House 09.40 - Quondo Question 09.50 - Something Special 10.05 - Dora the Explorer 12.00 - Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by Teletubbies 12.30 - In the Night Garden... (Discover + Do schedule repeats from 13.00 to 15.00) 15.00 - Discover + Do handovers to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time Theme Song, shortly followed by Go Jetters 15.10 - Go Jetters 15.20 - Double Bill of WordWorld 15.40 - Tikkabilla 15.10 - Charlie and Lola 16.05 - Bob the Builder 16.20 - Come Outside 16.35 - Hi-5 17.00 - Yo Gabba Gabba! 17.30 - Sarah and Duck 17.45 - Big Fun Time handovers to Bedtime Hour, with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Step Inside 18.10 - Story Makers 18.20 - Come Outside 18.35 - Double Bill of Charlie and Lola 18.50 - Balamory 19.10 - Me Too! 19.25 - Bear in the Big Blue House 19.40 - Thomas and Friends 20.10 - Story Makers 20.20 - In the Night Garden... 20.50 - Bedtime Story (The channel signs off for the night after the Bedtime Story and Say Goodnight, until 6.00am the following morning when they would play 'Get Set Go Theme Song') Launch Day 06.00 - Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with This is CBeebies shortly followed by Me TooCategory:CBeebiepedia Fanon